A Little Help
by WeAreYoung3
Summary: 7 year old Bella has been abused and mistreated by her parents since she was born. What happens when she meets a certain golden-eyed family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I will soon(EVIL LAUGH!)**

Chapter 1

_**Bella's POV**_

I look up at the ceiling of my room. I am trying to figure out why the world is so cold. Why I have parents who do not love me, and are always looking for reasons to strike me. I can hear Charlie coming up the stairs. I do not call him daddy because a daddy is suppose to make his children feel protected and loved.

My door busted open,"There you are you little whore," Charlie said. "Didn't you hear me calling you, bitch?" I just stared up at him. "Oh, so you're gonna try the silent treatment , huh? Well you won't be quiet for long," he said, unbuttoning his pants. I started to get scared. I hated whenever he did this. I do not know what he is doing to me but it hurts a lot.

I opened my mouth to scream but it was quickly muffled by his hand."Oh no you don't!" Charlie said. "Even though I love to hear you scream, you can't tonight. We have some new neighbors and I don't want them to ruin my fun." New neighbors? Who are these new neighbors that I am just now hearing about? I wonder if they are nice. If they knew what happened to me once these doors close would they help me?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt that familiar burn in my private area. I screamed, but it was muffled by Charlie's hand as he moved above me. Tears started to form in my eyes. Why is my life like this? I wondered. Soon I could not hold the tears anymore and I started to sob. It felt like I was in pain, crying for hours when I finally felt that slimy weird stuff inside of me ad between my legs. I knew Charlie was done but he didn't move yet. It was a few minutes until he finally started to move. He got up and started to put on his clothes. When he was fully dressed he started heading towards the door. But once he got to the door he stopped and looked at me. It was silent for a while until he finally spoke. "God I hate you." He said that in a voice so cold and full of hate that I felt so . . . unwanted. Then he left. Just like that! I turned over on my side and cried. I just cried until I fell asleep.

_**. . . **_

I woke up the next morning in extreme pain. Even though this has happened more than once, it still hurts. I could barely get out of my bed, well if you consider a plain old mattress in the middle of the room, a bed. I took a long hot bath, making sure I scrubbed my skin red. When I got out, I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. After I was done, I went downstairs to see where Charlie and Renee were. I did not see them in the living room, so I went into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator. It said,"We went on a last minute honeymoon vacation. We will be back in a week. There's frozen fish sticks in the freezer in case you get hungry."-Renee

They're gone. _They _are gone. For a whole week. I did not think that I would ever smile so hard in my life. No beatings for a while for me, I thought. I went up to get my favorite book (well my only book) Wuthering Heights. When I found it I turned to leave but stopped when I looked into the the full length mirror I have on the back of my door.

I looked and looked but I did not see a little girl in this mirror. What I saw. . . was horrifying. I saw a person that had bruises up and down her arms and legs. That person lifted up her shirt and there were bruises in the shape of hands there. Some were new and some were old. She had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she was drained. Her eyes. . . Her eyes looked so dead and lifeless.

She was me. This girl is me. I felt like I was in a trance. Just staring at myself. I looked away after it felt like hours. I went downstairs and back into the kitchen. I tried to forget about my image. I got all the ingredients I needed to make pancakes. When they were done I grabbed my radio, my book, my pancakes, a glass of orange juice and went outside to sit on the porch.

I had finished my breakfast and was reading my book when a silver car parked at the house across from me. Huh, these must be the new neighbors, I thought.

**So, as you can see Bella is very smart for her age. Anyway please let me know if I should keep doing this story. I want honest opinions you won't hurt my feelings. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight. But if Stephenie Meyer would not mind letting me. . .**

Chapter 2

_**Bella's **__**PO**__**V**_

I watched as five beautiful people got out of the car. From what I can see there were three boys and two girls. The first boy and girl looked so different it almost made me laugh. The boy was huge! He had a lot of muscles and looked like he could crush Charlie with one punch. He has short, curly brown hair. He looked scary. _I think I may avoid him_, I thought. Where as the girl reminds me of a pixie. She is so tiny, she looks almost like she could be my size. She has short, black spiky hair. She looks overexcited. Literally, she is vibrating. The next two look more similar in appearance. The boy has a muscular figure too, but not as much muscle as the first. He has blond, shaggy (just think of how it was in Eclipse) hair. He also looks like he is in pain. I know that facial expression very well. The next girl has to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has blond hair too, but it is like a golden blond. She looks like Renee sometimes does though. Stuck up and snobby. I might avoid her too. This last one though, he was different than the others. He is lean in the figure area. Has unruly, bronze hair. It makes him look like he has bed hair. The color reminds me of a penny. I can tell that he is different from the others. I feel a pull towards him. But one thing that they all have in common, is that they have golden eyes. What's up with that?

_**Edward's P**__**O**__**V**_

I can not believe we are back in this God for taken place. Forks. Who names a town Forks? Anyway, we are all in my Volvo right now. That is Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I. Carlisle and Esme went ahead and are already there.

I pulled up in front of the house. I guess it has been a while since we were here because there is now a house across from us. "When did they build a house?" Emmett said, voicing my thoughts. I shrugged and got out of the car. Everyone else followed shortly. "Who's that little girl over there?" Rosalie asked, staring across the street. We all looked at the house and there was a little girl sitting there watching us.

She looked about 6 or 7 years old, had thick, brown, wavy hair that went a little past her shoulders. A cute button nose and deep chocolate brown eyes. I noticed everyone else was taking in this little natural beauty. But her eyes were locked with mine. We seem to be in some sort of bond. Rosalie smiled and waved at her. Then snapping her eyes away from mine, she just noticed everyone else's attention was on her too. She blushed and waved back, which caused Rosalie's smile to get bigger. She gave a tiny smile back and went back to her book. I noticed that the book is Wuthering Heights. Hmm, she likes classics.

I followed the others inside, the house looks the same. _Nice as usual_, I thought. "Hello Edward," Esme spoke to me."Hi mom."I said as I hugged her. "Hello son," I heard Carlisle say. I turned to hug him too. "Hello Carlisle."

As they greeted the others, my mind went back to the little girl across the street. "Hey Carlisle, who is that little girl across the street?" Emmett asked. Okay, it feels like he is reading _my _mind. "Oh, that is Isabella Swan. Her parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. Charlie is the Chief of Police here." We were all quiet for a moment, taking all of this new information in. "Hey did you guys notice all those bruises on her arms too?" Alice asked. Searching through my mind I do remember seeing bruises over her arms. I think I saw a few on her neck too. "Yeah, plus I felt a large amount of pain and fear coming off her," Jasper said. "Oh yes, when I saw her file record at the hospital I was stunned. She has been there for broken bones, head injuries, cuts, burns, and a knife injury! And there has always been some story of her getting too close to the stove or oven, falling down the stairs and her dropping knives. But most of her injuries seem worse than an injury caused by these." Carlisle said.

I was shocked to say the least. It sounds like this girl has gotten more injuries than I have my whole human life!

It was silent for some time until Esme spoke up. "Do you think someone is hurting her?" That question hung in the air. No one knew what to say or do. It is a possibility to think about. Who knows what happens once those doors are closed?

**Yay we got a little of Edward! What did you think about this chapter. It seemed okay to me, but if you guys have any ideas you want to share with me I'm open for some. Because I could use all the help I can get. I have no idea where I am going to go with this story in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Bella's going on a little trip! Yay! She is getting out of the house!**

Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

It has been a few days since Charlie and Renee left. But I can not relax. I know the note said that they would be back in a week, but you never know. They could walk through that door at any moment. So I have been on edge lately. I have been all over this house. I straightened the living room, cleaned the kitchen, polished the windows, and even cleaned the bathroom.

Now that the whole house is clean I have nothing to occupy myself with. I have already read my book about six times. So I looked through Charlie's local phone book to find the closest library to Forks. I wrote the address down on my book and set out to find a way there.

What I found out, is that there is a bus scheduled to go to Port Angeles at ten o clock in the morning. This bus also leaves Port Angeles to come back to Forks at four in the afternoon. The library is opened from twelve to six on weekdays, and closed on the weekends. So, that gives me three hours to read a couple of books.

**_. . . _**

It is Wednesday and I am ready to go to the library. I walked into town and to the bus stop in a rush. I am so excited! I get to try and read new book. _Here comes the bus_, I thought.

The bus ride was not as bad as I thought it would be. I sat next to this nice elderly lady and she told me about her husband. When the bus pulled up to my stop I told her goodbye and I hoped to see her again.

I looked at my book to read the address I wrote down on it and started walking. It was a little past twelve when I finally reached the library. I walked up to the front desk and saw a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties. "Excuse me, can you show me where the romance section is?" I asked. She looked down at me,"Yes I can, it is in that direction, but wouldn't you like a kids book instead with lots of pictures?"

"No thank you, I think I can manage it." I walked in the direction she pointed. I searched and I found two books I would like to read. The first one is called Standing Against the Wind by Tracie L. Jones (Not sure if this is an actual romance genre. It had a little bit of romance in it, but it was in the fiction section at my school. Anyway, it's a great book!) and the second one is Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.

I think I will start with the first one.

**_. . . _**

I finished the first book now and I felt really happy for Patrice (Book character). But I am upset because I do not know What happens with her and Monty. I was about to start with Pride and Prejudice until I noticed the time. It was almost time for the bus to come, so I went to the front desk and asked the woman if she could hold the book for me until tomorrow. She said,"I could do that, or I can make you your own library card. With this card you will be able to check out books, as many as you would like, and take them home with you."

"Really?" I asked. She nodded,"I have been watching you and can see that you have a passion for reading. And at such a young age too!"

So a few minutes later, I am leaving the library with my new library card and the two books I had picked out earlier. The ride home was just me reading my book. I got so much into it, that I almost missed my stop.

I power walked all the way home. When I got there it was almost six. I went up to my room and set down my books and put my library card in a safe place. I got out my clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I came back into my room and got settled in on my bed. I picked up my book and started where I left off. It was a while later and my book had just started getting to the good part when I heard the phone ring.

I froze for a heartbeat and then got up. I slowly walked down the hallway and walked down the stairs. Just like that the one happiness I had was taken by the thought of _him _being on that phone. It was still ringing when I got to the living room. I took baby steps toward it scared of who I thought might be on the other end. I can hear Charlie's laugh in the back of my head.

The phone had stopped ringing before I reached it, but it is ringing again. I swallowed hard before I picked up the phone.

"Hello,"I whispered, shaking.

A few seconds went by until I heard a velvety voice say, "Hello I am, uh, calling from across the street. Are you okay? Why are you whispering?"

**So how about this chapter. Guess what? They get to meet in the next one! Well not meet in person, but talk over the phone. You know, all the neighborly thing to do. Until next time, BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight?. . . Psh it was never even mine.**

**Okay it is time for the phone conversation. But be warned, it might not be all that good. Keep in mind that I still have no idea where this story is going. But I do hope that some of you will at least like it.**

Chapter 4

_**Bella's POV**_

_Previously:_

_"Hello?" I whispered, shaking. _

_A few seconds went by until I heard a velvety voice say,"Hello I am, uh, calling from across the you okay? Why are you whispering?"_

_. . ._

"Um, yes sir I am okay. Can I help you with something?" I asked. "No, no I don't need anything. I just . . . well, i just saw you make it home and wanted to make sure you're okay." he sounded embarrassed. I blushed, wait why am I blushing?"Thank you-"

"Oh Edward, my name is Edward Cullen and I am your new neighbor," he said. "Oh, well it is nice to meet you Edward, and thank you for checking on me." I blushed again. What the heck! "It was my pleasure. Now I told you _my _name, I think it would be fair if you told me yours."

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella.," I said. "Nice to meet you Bella. Are your parents there, I think my dad would like to speak with them." Oh God, what do I say, what do I do? "Bella?" I snapped back to reality and sucked in a(n) air of breath when I realized I wasn't breathing. "Sorry, um, my parents? My parents are. . . not here. Yeah. They won't be back until late tonight." Well it isn't all a lie. "Really?" he asked. "Yes," I am lying, and he knows it. "Alright,' he said. Relieved, I sighed. "Wait so are you over there, by yourself?" he asked. I already lied to him. "Actually yes. But I'm fine!"

"You're alone." It wasn't a question. "Yes."

For a while there was nothing but silence. "Hello?. . ." Nothing. "Edward?. . . I'm hanging up now."

"No! I'm sorry. . . I'm back, um, would you like to come over?" I was stunned. "O don't know. . ."

"Please, I feel horrible to not have you here since I know you are over there alone."

I paused. Well it can't be that bad if I go over right? I mean Charlie won't find out. But he really gets mad when I talk to people. I'm not even suppose to be on the phone this long anyways. I took a deep breath,"Okay."

"You'll come over?"he asked. "yes."

"Great. You can come over now or would you like me to come get you?"

"No I'll walk over but thank you."

"Are you sure, because I don't mind."

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit, bye."

Bye."

What all do I need? Lets see. . . I have my books and. . . well that is pretty much it, I guess. I was getting ready to go, when the phone rang again. I picked it up,"Hello?"

"Hey, my little whore," a voice said. I froze. "H-Hi." I stuttered. "I called the phone, but the line was busy. Who were you talking to?" his voice held a deadly tone. "N-No one."

"Don't lie to me! Who were you talking to? It was that nosy doctor wasn't it?" Charlie yelled. "No, the phone was just off the hook. I-I just put it back on there a few minutes before you called." He was quiet for a second. "You better not be lying to me." he warned. "I'm not. That's all it was. It was just off the hook."

"Whatever. Just remember I'll be back in two days. I can't wait to see you," he purred. I shivered. How does he do this to me? "Bye bitch." Then he hung up. I put the phone back down. I just sat there. I jumped when the phone rang _again_. "Hello."

"Hey Bella." Oh it's Edward. I forgot about him."I was making sure you're okay. When are you heading over here?" he asked. "I'm not coming over Edward." I can't go over there. What if Charlie finds out? It is not smart of me to go over there. "What! Why not?" I thought I heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I just can't Edward. Leave it at that."

"Bella-"

"I said I can't come over!" I slammed the phone back down. Tears trickled down my face. _You win_ _Charlie_, I thought.

_You always win._

**Charlie's POV**

I hung up the phone when I was done talking to my little whore back home. Just hearing her scared little voice again sent the blood straight towards my dick. But then I heard Renee calling me and it is like instant cock blocker. That is the fastest I have ever gotten soft. "Who were you talking to?" she asked. "Just Isabella." For some reason, she won't let me call her the little pet names I have for her in front of her. _Like she actually cares, _I thought.

"Oh, the little mistake." She was starting to get on my nerves. What I saw in her, I don't know. "Yep. That stupid, whining good for nothing excuse of a daughter." I said. "You forgot ugly, lazy and disappointing-"

"Shut up bitch!" I yelled as I backhanded her. Like she has the right to call someone ugly! "Go lie down in the fucking bed, and try to make yourself look attractive." She did as I told her to.

I yanked off all her clothes and stripped off my own. I got on top of her, and as I was thrusting into her roughly my mind was clouded of the little bitch's face. The look of pain that I see over her face. The fear I see in her eyes. This made me thrust harder, ignoring the screams of pain surrounding me.

When I came I rolled off of Renee and pulled my clothes back on. _I can't wait until I see the little bitch again,_ I thought.

**So what did you guys think of Charlie's POV? I know the whole phone conversation is probably not what people expected. I didn't know another way to have the conversation, so there. Please review!**


End file.
